Lost Crystal
"Lost Crystal" (失われた結晶 Ushinawareta kesshō) is a clan residing in no nation. Lost Crystal where the original dragons of cray that have long been forgotten in the sands of time as they awaken once more from their slumber with their changed form. Their keyword is Compact, which requires various cards in the drop zone to gain effects. Lost Crystal was made by Itsuki Amari with the help of Ryker Mechanics Compact '' (Active if you have a card with the same name in your drop zone.)'' Lost Crystal is a clan who's playstyle primarily focuses around sending units from your hand, deck, and field to the Drop Zone to gain abilities to power up their units with the Compact ability, allowing grand power for setting the conditions. This can be used for power gain, multiple attacks,etc Background Who were Lost Crystal? The Lost Crystal were the original dragons that once resided on Cray. That was until Gyze appeared and saw the existence of these dragons as a threat to his plans immediately going to their domain and sealing the dragons so they wouldn't get in his way. Centuries passed as Lost Crystal was slowly forgotten from the history of cray with the only one still aware of their existence being Messiah. Years passed Gyze had risen once more. But with the second defeat of Gyze the seal he had placed on Lost Crystal cracked, 12 years passed as Lost Crystal once again risen to the surface of cray, yet they were unrecognizable to the lifeforms on Cray, even those who knew of Lost Crystal, could barely recognize them as they had changed over their slumber being sealed and merging with the crystals within the cave they were sealed in. They now once again rise forth into the surface of Cray. 'Who is Zephyr? ' As Lost Crystal was sealed within the deepest pits of Cray their off spring would rise into be born into the world. Many dragons were born with part of the genes of the original dragons, that was until one day a dragon within Lost Crystal was born with the perfect dragon gene. This had brought hope for some of the Lost Crystal to leave the place they were sealed. This was the birth of Zephyr, the descendant of dragons with the perfect dragon gene. As the days passed Zephyr slowly understood what some of th dragons wanted her to do but she knew she couldn't, even if she held the genes of the perfect dragons what would this even matter? The perfect dragons themselves couldn't release the seal so why did they believe she could solely release it alone? As time passed Zephyr got stronger as the dragons below started to understand she alone could not release the seal. That was until the seal started to crack one day. Zephyr seeing this as a rare chance decided to attempt to release the seal that was placed on them. !2 years had passed but finally Zephyr released th seal with the help of the other dragons as they walked into the surface above known as Cray. Races Unique Races *Crystal Dragon List of Lost Crystal Cards Grade 0 Grade 1 Grade 2 Grade 3 Grade 4